


Bitter Coffee

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [26]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never noticed him sitting there by the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Keserű kávé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140617) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #23 Happy  
> Beta-ed by demonslave666.

Reita was watching Uruha from the distance. The guitarist was smiling whole-heartedly as he took a sip of his coffee. Aoi was sitting across from him, his smile just as wide as the other guitarist's. Uruha reached out for Aoi's hand over the table, ran his calloused fingers over it gently, saying something Reita couldn't hear in the far end of the room. The café was crowded, making eavesdropping impossible - not like Reita was all that eager to hear what they were talking about.

The bassist, unnoticed by his fellow musicians, lowered his gaze and stared into his almost empty cup of latte. Lately, no matter how many tablespoons of sugar he put in his coffee, it always tasted bitter. He couldn't enjoy it as much as he used to.

Ever since Uruha and Aoi had started dating, Reita'd been feeling neglected. Uruha used to be the one to bring him coffee every morning, they would sit down at Reita's kitchen table, drink it and joke around until their manager arrived to pick them up and take them to work. But things had changed.

Uruha didn't bring him coffee anymore in the morning. Instead he came here with Aoi every single day to share a large cup of latte with the older guitarist. And Reita came too, to watch them from the distance, smiling sadly to himself. They never noticed him sitting there by the window.

He wanted to be the one sharing that cup of latte with Uruha. But he was too late, he had been a coward. He should have confessed when he still had a chance. But at the end of the day, it didn't really matter.

In the end it didn't matter who it was that made Uruha smile, as long as that carefree expression appeared on his face every day. Reita wanted to see him happy, and by Aoi's side he definitely was.

The fact that he couldn't be the one for Uruha broke his heart, yes. But seeing that smile on the guitarist's face day by day when he was looking at Aoi was enough for Reita to keep on living. Even if his coffee was always bitter.


End file.
